


A Vacation?

by lasairfhiona



Category: JD Robb's Eve Dallas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Wonders if she can really take a vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Visions in Death"

 

She promised Roarke she'd give him two days. In truth, she might need more than that.  She hadn't wanted to admit how this last case affected her, them.  But it had.  It hit too close to home.  The nightmares had been bad enough.  The memories worse.  It was Peabody's attack that pushed her over the edge. How could she leave?  How could she go to one of Roarke's luxurious islands or posh off-world resorts?  How could she leave her partner? Maybe they could get lost in one of the rooms in this house and reconnect and still be close to Peabody.


End file.
